My invention relates to a dish or container designed as a container for feeding animals such as dogs, cats and similar domestic pets. More particularly the invention relates to a one-piece thin walled disposable pet feeding dish designed to prevent spilling of the contents of the dish during feeding.
Feeding a domestic pet is usually done on the kitchen floor and usually results in the pet pushing some of its food out of the container and onto the kitchen floor partially due to the container being pushed along the floor as the pet tries to capture food particles from the sides of the container.
Many people dislike having to clean up the pet food spilled on the kitchen floor during feeding and in addition they dislike having to wash out the pet food container after feeding. So far as I am aware, there is no inexpensive disposable pet food dish on the market which is designed to prevent pet food from spilling out of the dish during feeding.
I have invented an inexpensive pet feeding dish designed to minimize food spillage and thus make pet feeding more enjoyable and less time consuming. My pet feeding dish is thin walled and symetrical and thus the dishes can be closely stacked, one on top of the other, into a compact, light weight and inexpensive package for convenient marketing and storage.
Briefly stated, my disposable pet feeding dish is pressed or molded from cellulosic, thermoplastic or metallic material into a one-piece thin walled dish which has a central bowl surrounded by an outwardly sloping frustaconical skirt. The bottom of the central bowl is substantially flat and lies in the same plane as the lower edge of the dish's outwardly sloping skirt. A patch covered with adhesive is affixed to the center of the flat outside surface of the bottom of the bowl and a sheet of release paper covers the adhesive surface of the patch.
I have found that such a pet feeding dish, when temporarily attached to the kitchen floor, provides an extremely stable dish and very little, if any, pet food is spilled onto the kitchen floor. When the pet has finished feeding the dish can be simply picked up from the floor and disposed of in the kitchen trash bag without having to wash or otherwise handle the dish.